


Catching a Private Moment

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Masturbation, Silence Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji masturbates in the tent during the camping trip and Yosuke's awake to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji/Yosuke. Kink is voyeurism, specifically secretly watching someone masturbate._

Damn, Souji's quiet even when he's touching himself.

Somewhere under his arousal-shame-embarrassment – _I shouldn't be watching, don't notice I'm awake, please don't stop_ – Yosuke manages to feel a weird sort of admiration for Souji's stealth. If he wasn't so close, if the girls hadn't come in and forced them to lie within arm's reach, he wouldn't have been able tell at all.

But they did and he can, and Souji hadn't even rolled to face the side of the tent. He's facing Yosuke and his eyes are closed, fingertips pressed against his lips, and his other hand is—the tent's so quiet the rustling he's causing is the loudest thing Yosuke's ever heard, but that can't be right or else Chie would be able to hear too and she'd wake up and, fuck, what is Souji thinking, risking so much with the girls right there, with Yosuke right—a foot and a half between them max—

He hadn't turned to face away.

Yosuke's heart is pounding until he feels a little sick, his mouth is dry, and, shit, that has to mean something, a guy doesn't jack off facing another guy unless there's some reason behind it, but even if it doesn't, it hardly matters, it doesn't change the fact that he's so damn hard he's in pain. He wants to touch himself, to let a hand creep down and try to match Souji's rhythm (but he doesn't think he can go that slow, no way) because if Souji's doing it then he can't complain if Yosuke does the same thing, and jerking off so close to Souji, doing it while Souji's doing it would be—he tries to swallow because that's just too much and he wants to, he wants—

Souji opens his mouth and sighs, or maybe Yosuke's just imagining it, just making up a sound to go with the glimpse of tongue and the way Souji's shoulders shift, the way his blanket moves below his waist, so slowly it's almost unnoticeable and—

_Oh god, Souji, oh god, oh god._

Yosuke's hard and he's hot and he feels dirty spying on Souji like this, through eyes that are barely open, but it's Souji's fault he's watching, Souji's fault for being so close and keeping him from nodding off, and Souji's fault for not being quiet enough when he started, for whispering, "Yosuke, are you awake?" in a breathy voice that begged Yosuke not to say anything back. And Souji's facing him, could have turned away, put some room between them, and that's like an invitation, right? An invitation, Souji wanting him to—he was only being a good friend by not saying anything, just giving Souji what he wanted, and he wanted to be able to jerk off next to Yosuke, and how is he managing to stay so quiet when Yosuke wants to make all sorts of noises and he's not even the one touching himself?

Shit, he's dizzy, and he's not even moving. His fingers hurt, he's clutching himself so tightly to keep from moving, and he's tense as hell to keep from moving, and he wants Souji to move, to be more obvious, to push his blanket down so Yosuke can see—the lighting's terrible, there's barely any moonlight making it into the tent, but if Souji just pushed his blanket out of the way, Yosuke could see his hand moving, maybe make out his fingers wrapped around—

Is he touching himself in his pants or are they around his knees, and which way is hotter?

It's a hundred degrees in the tent and he's sweating through his shirt and if Souji pays attention to his surroundings, stops focusing on his cock for five seconds – his cock; damn, damn, Yosuke's not going to be able to think of anything else for weeks – and opens his eyes, he'll know, and Yosuke'll never be able to explain why he hadn't rolled the other way and given him some privacy—

But neither had Souji, Souji is facing him, hadn't bothered to—

—wouldn't be able to explain why he's hard and staining his boxers, and, fuck, Souji is probably wet too, probably rolling a thumb over his head and dragging slick fingers down his shaft—

Yosuke bites his tongue and closes his eyes right as Souji opens his, but Souji is looking down and that saves him from being seen. _Sorry, I didn't mean to watch_ (liar) _, I won't mention it if you don't want me to, I won't—are you panting?_

He is. A few quiet huffs of air and then something like a low whine abruptly cut off, and a rustle, louder than before, and, dammit, Yosuke can't see anything. Souji's doing something obvious and he's got his eyes closed, he's missing everything, he can—he can totally risk it, just crack his eyes a bit, the bad lighting will save him, but he has to see—

His heart jumps in his throat and he almost gives himself away because Souji's looking in his direction with half-closed eyes and because Souji's got two fingers in his mouth. The same lighting that keeps Yosuke from being discovered lets him see the tongue that lazily licks those fingers, lets him make out the distance expression on his face, and when the hell did Souji become such a tease?

_Fuck, partner, don't you have any shame?_

Whatever, Yosuke doesn't want him to have any, not now, and, seriously, how is he so dizzy lying down? He tears his eyes away from Souji's mouth – and it's hard because there a dozen things he wants to do with that mouth – and stares at the patch of blanket that rises and falls with increasing obviousness. Souji's fingers are under there, moving faster now over a dick that's hard and hidden, and the blanket shifts as his hips move, falls to reveal more of his neck as he rolls his body. He bites his fingertips and makes a helpless noise, his whole body tensing, and Yosuke comes without touching himself, only his dry throat keeping him from making a noise and his cramped muscles keeping him from moving.

It only takes a second for Souji to even out his breathing, but it's a while before he lowers his hand from his mouth, before the expression on his face relaxes into something less ridiculously tempting. With the same, small movements he'd used not to disturb anyone, he resettles into a more comfortable position, readjusts his blanket and curls up. He doesn't bother to roll on his other side.

Yosuke lies next to him – limbs stiff, boxers wet, and exhausted – and doesn't manage to get to sleep for another hour. He spends the time thinking of a way to get Souji to stay a night at his house.


End file.
